A Family’s Love
by Pippy Reed
Summary: This story takes place from where Chris left in the future & the present day.


A Family's Love  
  
-:-  
  
This story takes place from where Chris left in the future.  
  
-:-  
  
Future  
  
-:-  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!" A young lady in her early 20s yelled as she entered the manor's attic.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!" Wyatt yelled at her.  
  
"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The girl yell back then she spotted a dead Bianca. "O MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER WYATT!!!"  
  
"I'm getting you out of here now!" Wyatt said has he grabbed her arm and orbed/shimmer to a penthouse. "You will stay here until I say so!" Wyatt yelled at the girl throwing her onto the bed.  
  
He left only to stop at the door way when he heard cries, he walked up to the girl and brushed her long brown hair from her face, "Don't touch me!" she yelled at Wyatt pushing his arm away.  
  
Wyatt didn't listen as he wiped her tears, "He came back today, only to leave again."  
  
The girl looked up at Wyatt, "Chris? You mean Chris came back?"  
  
"I should have killed him!"  
  
"Wyatt how could you, how could you even think about killing your own brother!"  
  
"He betrayed me!"  
  
"He would never do that Wyatt! You know that and I know that!"  
  
Wyatt got up not wanting to discuss the matter of his brother any further, "I have some business to attend I'll see you when I get back," and he left.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next morning and the young lady was making eggs for breakfast, she knew Wyatt would return soon and decided to make him something too. As she was cooking her eggs she stood there thinking how could she still love Wyatt and care about him after all the evil things he had done. Thinking that she flipped her eggs mindlessly burning her wrist, "Ouch!" She yelled.  
  
She had just finished the finishing touches on breakfast Wyatt walked in with some guards. "Wyatt, good morning."  
  
"Good morning," Wyatt said as he kissed her on the cheek, she smiled back at him, she couldn't help it, it was that love and that special bond they shared.  
  
"I made us breakfast," she said placing the plates on the table.  
  
"Thanks," Wyatt said taking his seat, then he noticed the pink burn on her wrist. "What happened? Who did this to you I'll kill them!" Wyatt yelled as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Wyatt I just burnt myself while making breakfast that's all." Wyatt go up from his seat and kneed in front of her taking her arm, "You know it's just a little burn, I am not a little girl."  
  
"You be quite," Wyatt said as he healed her wrist."  
  
-:-  
  
It was after breakfast and the young lady sat on her bed with her legs folded. Wyatt was out doing something, something evil she guessed. She sat there trying to sense Chris, sensing a power she got from her father. She opened her eyes when she thought she found Chris, "He's 23 years back in the past?" she said to herself, "What's he doing there... Wyatt!" She stood up, "Please please I need to get to Chris!" she said trying so hard to concentrate...  
  
-:-  
  
Present Day  
  
-:-  
  
Chris was up in the attic flipping through the book of shadows while talking to Leo, "Come on Chris give it a rest. Piper thinks you're just looking for trouble and I'm start to think that too."  
  
"Leo if you came from where I came then you would understand why I'm doing this," Chris said.  
  
"Well I don't come from the future Chris so why don't you explain to me? Why don't you start off with who you really are?"  
  
"Leo I can't tell you something's and that includes who I am."  
  
"Because it might change things in the future you don't want changed."  
  
"Hey guys!" Paige said as she entered the attic.  
  
"No Richard's?" Chris asked trying to get out of the conversation he was just having with Leo.  
  
"Well I was just heading there, I just needed to get something's...." Then a thump of orbs landed in front of them.  
  
"Quick get Phoebe and Piper," Leo ordered Paige, she orbed out with seconds later orbing in with her sisters.  
  
"WHAT THE!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Crystals where are they?" Leo said looking around.  
  
"Arh," the young lady yelled trying to get up.  
  
"Who is that?" Piper asked.  
  
The young lady got up looked straight a head to see Chris, "Chris," she said happy to see him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chris asked as he ran up to her, "Are you hurt, I'm sure Leo will heal you."  
  
"Leo?" She said as she turned to see Leo, a couple of tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"It's all right," Chris said as he took her in his arms.  
  
"Umm would you care to explain what's going on?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Chris and the young lady pulled away from each other, "Umm this is Mel... Melanie," Chris said.  
  
"But everyone calls me Mel for short," Mel said.  
  
"Well that's nice to know," Paige said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Leo asked knowing something was up.  
  
"Well I wanted to see Chris."  
  
"Can you just give us a sec please?" Chris said as he grabbed Mel's arm and orbed out to golden gate park. "What the hell do you think your doing Prudence Melinda!" Chris yelled at is sister as he let go.  
  
"You're here to save Wyatt aren't you?"  
  
"I asked you a question Prudence!"  
  
"Chris I can't go back, I don't even know how to. I sensed you and tried really hard to orb to your location and I ended here... Mom and Dad are together?"  
  
"No the aren't, Mom and Dad are divorced."  
  
"But how? We aren't born yet? What year are we in?"  
  
"2004. Come on we have to find away to get you back before Wyatt finds out you're gone."  
  
"I can't go back Chris, why are you not listening to me!"  
  
"When Wyatt found me Mel was going to kill me."  
  
"No! That's not true, Wyatt would never hurt us and you know that!"  
  
"I don't think so anymore Mel, well I know he would never lay a finger on you, I mean after all you're our baby sister."  
  
"We have to fix this Chris and I'm gonna help you."  
  
"No Mel!"  
  
"No! All my life I've listened to you and Wyatt."  
  
"We were only trying to protect you Mel."  
  
"I'm a big girl now for crying out loud, I know that you guys are only looking out for me. I mean all my life Wyatt been there for me, when Mom and Dad died he became my Mother and Father," Mel said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Chris walked up to his sister pulling her into his arms, "He made sure no harm came to us," Chris said.  
  
"What happened Chris, how did our big brother turn to evil?" she asked as she turned to face her brother.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna put a stop to it."  
  
-:-  
  
"I see you're back with your friend," Leo said as Chris and Mel orbed in together. Mel smiled at Leo, Leo could help but smile back, there was something about her smile that Leo couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"Umm Mel is going to stay... If that's all right with you guys."  
  
"She's going to stay? Why?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well I'm here to help Chris protect Wyatt from the..."  
  
"From the demons that might try to attack," Chris quickly butted in.  
  
"Right, demons, yes," Mel said.  
  
"Well if you will excuse me I have to see Jason, it was nice meeting you Melanie," Phoebe said walking out the attic.  
  
"Well Richard's is calling so chow and same here nice meeting you Mel," Paige said leaving the room, which left Leo, Piper, Chris and Mel.  
  
"So, I think I'll just show Mel around the house," Chris said taking her hand leaving out the attic.  
  
"They are hiding something?" Piper said.  
  
"You read my mind," Leo said, he looked at the time, "Umm don't you have a date with Greg or something?" Leo asked which is why he was there to baby sit Wyatt.  
  
"No I don't, not tonight..."  
  
"Mel! You have to bare in mind they have no clue who I am and they not going to know who you are too," Chris said as the two were walking down the stairs  
  
"What? Why? What's wrong if Mom and Dad know we are their children?"  
  
"Because then they will wonder why we are here to save Wyatt and is must be something big if we came."  
  
"Chris there's a problem I'm not born yet I have no powers..."  
  
"It's fine, when Mom goes to bed there is a spell in the book of shadows that will give you your powers."  
  
"What about auntie Phoebe and auntie Paige?"  
  
"They moved out, Mom is just living here with Wyatt, you can also say Dad does too with all the time he been spending there."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Yeah well I'm still at the manor I live around the place and now so will you be."  
  
-:-  
  
Piper and Leo had sent Wyatt to bed and were on the topic of Mel, "There's something about her, I don't know it's just something," Leo said has him and Piper walked into the living room then surprised to see Mel.  
  
"Hi Mel, what are you doing?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just looking through albums that's all," Mel said from the couch.  
  
Leo looked at the cover of the album Mel was looking at, "Our Wedding," Leo said reading the cover.  
  
"Umm yeah I found it, I was kinda surprised that it's kinda still around since you are both divorced."  
  
Piper took a seat next to Mel looking at the album with her, "Our marriage might be over but that doesn't mean they weren't the best years of my life," Piper said.  
  
Leo took a seat on the other side of Mel, "It took us three wedding attempts to get there, but like they say true love is worth fighting for," Leo said looking at Piper.  
  
"So what about you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Me no I'm not married in the future. Well lets just say my brothers are very over protective and I'll leave it at that. Listen I'm gonna find Chris," Mel said getting up and placing the album on Leo's laps.  
  
"Well we know she has brothers, that doesn't help at all," Piper said as she moved over to Leo , she flipped the album pages over on Leo laps.  
  
'Listen Piper I better get going since you don't need me to baby sit," Leo said.  
  
"O.K. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"You might," Leo said then orbed off.  
  
-:-  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
-:-  
  
It was the morning and Chris and Mel were in the kitchen drinking coffee with Chris lost in his thoughts, "What are you thinking about?" Mel asked.  
  
"Wyatt."  
  
"Chris we are going to save him, I promise, we are going to be one big happy family again."  
  
"Yeah we will be," Chris smiled at his sister as he put his arm around her, just then Leo orbed in.  
  
"Leo, hi," Chris said.  
  
"Chris, Mel. Have you seen Piper?" Leo asked.  
  
"She's upstairs with Wyatt," Mel said.  
  
Leo made his way upstairs as he pasted the bathroom he could hear Piper throwing up, "Piper are you O.K.?" Leo said as he knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"I'll be out in a sec," Piper yelled.  
  
"You don't sound to good to me." Leo said as Piper walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I think it's just a virus or something, I'm going to visit a doctor today just in case it's something Wyatt could catch," Piper said as the couple walked in the room they once shared.  
  
"Hey big guy," Leo said has he lifted Wyatt from out of his crib, "I'll look after him while you visiting your doctor," Leo said.  
  
"Thanks," Piper said smiling at Leo.  
  
-:-  
  
Piper came home from the doctors with shocking news, it was the last thing she had on her mind, "Hi, is everything fine, you know your visit to the doctors?" Leo asked as he went to meet Piper in the hallway.  
  
"Leo, hi."  
  
"Piper?" Leo question as she didn't look well to him.  
  
"I'm fine, there nothing wrong with me... I'm fine, I'm dandy... I need to sit down," Piper said heading for the living room.  
  
"Hey Piper," Mel said as her and Chris walked into the living room.  
  
"I heard you were sick, is everything O.K?" Chris asked.  
  
"Would you people stop asking me how I am. I'M FINE!" Piper slammed and then she walked fast upstairs to her room slamming the door shut.  
  
"Whoa, what's wrong with her?" Mel asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just going to check up on her," Leo said.  
  
"Do you think that's wise, well you know since she seem pissed she might I don't know," Chris said.  
  
"Chris I was married to the women once."  
  
"True if anyone knows Piper it's you Leo."  
  
-:-  
  
"Hey," Leo said as he walked in the room to find Piper sitting on her bed. Leo sat next to Piper, she straight away planted herself in his arms. This was the one place were Piper had always felt safe, it was the one place she forgot her problems and that's what she wanted to do forget her problems, but then again she couldn't just forget it, she had the face it.  
  
"Leo," where the words that came out of Piper's mouth.  
  
"Yeah Piper."  
  
"Could you get me sisters for me, now please."  
  
"Sure," Leo said, he wanted to kiss her to make her feel better but then he knew he shouldn't as things were very confusing between them as it was so he orbed off to find her sisters.  
  
-:-  
  
"So what the big secret Piper?" Paige said as it was the sister's alone in the dinning room.  
  
"Umm you guys aren't gonna like this but you two have to move back in," Piper told her sisters.  
  
"Move back in? Why? I thought things were fine?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well they won't be, I'm sorry."  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" Phoebe asked her older sister.  
  
"I need you guys to move back in because I need your help."  
  
"What kinda help?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Again!" Phoebe yelled it shock.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh god how did this happen? I mean you know," Paige asked.  
  
"Does Greg know?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No he doesn't. I'm going to tell him tomorrow."  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day and Piper was back from her afternoon with Greg, "Piper what happened?" Paige asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked then Leo orbed in.  
  
"Piper I'm talking about Greg he rang up wanted to know why you dumped him I thought you were going to tell him?"  
  
"Tell him what?" Leo asked.  
  
"Leo," Piper said as she then noticed Leo was in the room, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to tell you I found out who Mel is but since you're in the middle of something..."  
  
"No, it can wait. So who is she?" Piper asked.  
  
"She's Chris' younger sister."  
  
"Sister?" Piper questioned.  
  
"You mean they are brother and sister and they didn't bother to tell us?" Paige asked.  
  
"Which makes me think there is more to Chris and Mel then they are leading on, I mean why would they both hide the fact that they are related?" Leo said.  
  
"Brothers," came out of Piper's mouth.  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"Mel said she has brothers, meaning her and Chris have more brothers. Never mind I was just thinking out a loud."  
  
Then the phone rang, "I'll get that," Paige said.  
  
"Brothers, Mel and Chris seem pretty close. She came back to help Chris, you think Chris is doing this for his family?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know," Piper said trying to make sense of what was going on.  
  
"Piper it's Greg on the phone again," Paige whispered as she walked into the room.  
  
"Tell him I'm not here," Piper told Paige.  
  
"What's going on Piper?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"Leo we need to talk..." Then they heard Wyatt cry and they went upstairs.  
  
-:-  
  
"So you dumped Greg without telling him?" Phoebe asked, it was later that night and the sisters were in the living room.  
  
"It not like that.' Piper said defending herself.  
  
"Well it looks like it," Paige said.  
  
"Do you guys remember that night the Phoenix hurt Chris really bad and I was out with Greg..."  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"So I guess it's good night?" Greg said as he dropped Piper home, Piper leaded forward and kissed Greg, as soon as it started to get intense she backed away, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's not you Greg, it's me. I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's O.K. I better get going I have a early start tomorrow anyways."  
  
"O.K. thanks for dinner."  
  
"You're welcome, bye."  
  
"Bye," Piper said then walked into the manor, she walked in the living room when she noticed the light was on, she looked over to the coach to see Leo asleep with a baby monitor next to him. Piper smiled at his sleeping form and then she brushed the hair out of his face, she use to do it all the time she remembered when she would wake up before him or if he was asleep before her when they were together but now they weren't and she didn't know why she did it.  
  
The touch of her hand woke Leo up, " You're home," Leo said getting up.  
  
"Yes, sorry I'm late."  
  
"No your not late I was just tired," Leo said then he looked at his watch, "It's only 9:30."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes, I'll just kiss Wyatt goodbye and then leave," Leo said heading for the stairs.  
  
Piper followed Leo to her room, "You don't have to leave now you can stay with Wyatt longer if you want."  
  
"Well he's only going to be sleeping," Leo said as him and Piper walked over to Wyatt's crib. Leo kissed Wyatt as Piper watched.  
  
"He looks a lot like you," Piper said, Leo smiled as they walked into the bedroom shutting Wyatt's door behind them.  
  
"Your sisters are out tonight?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, well they are out a lot since they have partners in their lives now," Piper said with a little laugh.  
  
"I still love you," Leo said which shocked him that he said what he was thinking out loud but then...  
  
"I still love you too Leo," Piper said looking into his beautiful green eyes, what happen next surprised both of them...  
  
Piper ran straight into his arms and kissed him passionately things one thing lead to another and before they knew they were in bed together doing the deed.  
  
Chris wasn't feeling well after what Bianca had done to him so he went to the bathroom to look at his chest again, he was passing Piper's bedroom when he heard noises, next he heard Piper whisper Leo's name follow by Leo's voice, he knew what they were doing and it wasn't the first time he had heard them...  
  
"Did you heard that?" Leo asked breathless.  
  
"What?" Piper said trying to catch her breath too.  
  
Leo got out of bed and grabbed the towel off the side table and wrapped it around his waist and opened the bedroom door to see Chris leaving, "Chris?" Leo said.  
  
"Leo, Hi... Umm I was just leaving... So finish what you started. Don't worry about me, your secret is safe with me," and with that Chris orbed out.  
  
Leo walked back into the bedroom to see Piper lying down in bed wrapped in a sheet and took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at Piper, "I think I better leave Piper," Leo said then he stood up and got rid of the towel around his waist, then looked for his pants.  
  
"No, I don't want you too," Piper said as she leaned forward and grabbed his hand, "At least not tonight," Piper said pulling him towards her. Leo leaned over and kissed her...  
  
Piper woke up in the morning alone in bed, she got up to check on Wyatt but he wasn't in his crib. Piper heard voices downstairs, one belonging to Leo and the other Paige...  
  
End Of FLASH BACK  
  
"You mean that morning I orbed from Richard's and I asked you if you got any that night you lied?" Paige asked.  
  
"No I didn't I told you I didn't come home with Greg."  
  
"So does Leo know that's he's going to be a father again?"  
  
"Yes, Leo and I talked about it."  
  
"And?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We decided to have the baby but there are still a lot of things we need to talk about."  
  
Just then Leo orbed in, "Hi," Leo said to Piper.  
  
"I was just telling them," Piper said.  
  
"O.K. I guess we still need to talk..."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Chris asked as him and Mel walked in.  
  
"Umm... Well I have some news that I think you should know Chris since you're our White Lighter," Piper said.  
  
"O.K. What kind of news?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are you going to explain to one of your boyfriends who ever he is at this time that his child is a witch?"  
  
"Chris!" Mel said.  
  
"The baby's Leo's," Phoebe added.  
  
Mel and Chris looked at each other only to be interrupted by some noises in the attic, they headed for the stairs, then someone came down, "O God!" Mel said in shock.  
  
"What? No Hi's, I missed you's?" The man said walking down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here!?!" Mel asked as she grabbed onto Chris.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!"  
  
"What going on?" Piper asked.  
  
The man turned around and looked at Piper, "I guess congratulation is in order... Mom."  
  
"Please don't," Mel said.  
  
"Wait did he just call Piper Mom?" Phoebe asked.  
  
He then turned to Phoebe and Paige, "I did Aunt Phoebe, it's me Wyatt." Wyatt said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Wyatt leave them alone, they have nothing to do with what I did," Chris said.  
  
"Chris what the hell is going on?" Leo asked.  
  
Wyatt then turned to Leo, "Dad, the man who I always looked up too... Until you left us!"  
  
"Wyatt!" Mel yelled.  
  
"I never blamed you or Mom Dad, we knew how much you loved her and how you couldn't live without her," Wyatt said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.  
  
"Wyatt you came back to kill me! Well here I am! Leave them out of it!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Oh Chris you will never change will you?"  
  
"Wyatt leave them alone please and I promise I'll come back," Mel said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Wyatt walked up to Mel and wiped her tears, "You think I would hurt my own family?" Wyatt said... then he slapped Mel across the face really hard that she fell to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing!" Piper yelled as she ran to Mel side along with Chris and help her get up.  
  
"I though you loved me?" Mel said looking at Wyatt.  
  
"I did! I loved both you and Chris more than life it's self until you both betrayed me!"  
  
By now the blood was boiling inside Chris after he witnessed what Wyatt did to their baby sister, "I maybe not as powerful as you Wyatt..."  
  
"What are you gonna try and stop me?"  
  
"What you did to Melinda is..."  
  
"Wait Melinda? I thought you said he name was Melanie?" Piper asked.  
  
"She's also your sister, you hid that from us,'" Leo added as he walked up behind Piper.  
  
"They don't know who you are?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Who are you two?" Leo asked.  
  
Chris and Mel looked at each other but still said nothing, "Well I'll answer that for you Mom and Dad," Wyatt said.  
  
"We'll tell them," Chris snapped. "I'm the child you're pregnant with Piper," Chris said.  
  
"You're our son?" Piper said in shock.  
  
"Prudence Melinda is your name?" Leo asked Mel as he walked up to her.  
  
"Yes Dad, I'm your daughter," Mel said looking at Leo and Piper.  
  
"Well that was a nice family reunion but my brother and sister need to come back home," Wyatt told them.  
  
"You're not taking them Wyatt!" Leo said.  
  
"What was that Dad?"  
  
"You heard your Father Wyatt. You're not talking Chris and Melinda with you!" Piper said.  
  
"We'll see about that Mom and Dad!" Wyatt said and then he orbed/shimmer out.  
  
-:-  
  
I hope you guys liked it :) 


End file.
